IQ Rendezvous
by The-Crash-Child
Summary: An eccentric detective from the UK has come to Michigan to help Megamind and his colleagues to stop an already known criminal clique by the name of Doom Syndicate. What experiences and consequences will this young detective encounter once he steps foot into the lair of Megamind?
1. IQ Rendezvous: The Beginning

_A Hospital Near Scotland_

A nurse with grey hair and brown eyes carried a tray of sweets with a tag that said _Helen and Bertram_. The middle-aged woman had made it across the corridor in her white uniform as she made it to a large door that said "Special Care Unit". The woman had knocked gently on the door, and responded in a British accent.

"Ello? Miss Cunningham, I have a lovely tray of sweets from your mum and dad. I think you'll love them." The woman had opened the door and peered inside of the room to see empty trays of sweets on the patient's bed, not to mention clothing tossed around.

"Miss Cunningham?" the woman spoke, she peered around the room, tripping over some clothing of the patient. She looked around to see nothing both magazines of crime investigations and books like Sherlock.

"_You mean __**Mister **__Cunningham?" _a deep and nostalgic voice said from the bathroom. The woman turned around to see well-formed physique body leaning on the entrance of the bathroom. They had a flat chest with tight abs. They had a short torso body with long thin legs. Their hair was blond, with half of there had choppy cut, and the other straight. They were in tidy whites with a white skintight tank top that clung to their fit toned body.

"What the bloody hell did you do to your lovely hair?" the woman said, holding her hand to her chest.

"Mabel, its time I turn a new leaf in life. For nearly 10 years I've kept hidden this identity I made up in my mind," the transgender individual said.

"Now what in the blazes are you talking about?" Mabel said, putting a hand on her hip. The gender confused being had began to open an aerosol can of teal spray-on hair dye, and spray it with-in the choppy side of their hair. They began to use a pair of scissors and began to cut the other side of their hair evenly to match the other. They then applied more aerosol spray-on, now drenched in waves of teal.

"I want, to be, a man," they said with every sprite of spray they had. They then patted down their hair to release the excess dye off.

"That's complete rubbish. No matter what you wear, what you say, or how you act, you were born as a woman," Mabel said. The gender-confused woman had begun to sigh heavily.

"Mabel, if you must know, I have no interest in one gender but two. Yet I have the need to be one of them to get with the other. It's an A to B plan. You get to one location from the other," the woman said.

"Tabitha Cunningham. This isn't some find and pin it game. This is about a decision you can't go back on," Mabel said. "Tobitha" had cringed at the name. The name just didn't click with her. It didn't feel like her.

"Mabel. How many times must we go over this? My name is Tobias," the woman said. Mabel heard a sense of emotion creep out her voice.

"Tabith… Tobias. I know it hard for you to understand, but your mother and father may not exactly put up with this," Mabel said, putting a gentle hand on her back.

"My parents and I are very connected. They'll support me no matter what. I'm their 'wee babby' for goodness sake," Tobias said, picking up a picture of her parents. The couple was dressed promptly for the photo. The woman had her brunette hair down, with only a gray strike showing. Her eyes were large and lime and a long face. The gentleman right next to the elderly woman was a barrel-chested and tall man. He had wiry blond hair with silver eyes, and a large nose at that.

"Well then. What ever happens, I'll support you on it," Mabel said, now fixing her hair.

"Thank you. Now where is my cane?" Tobias said, searching for her cane. Mabel found her cane in the corner of the bathroom.

"Here you go, _Mister_ Cunningham," said Mabel in a way that made Tobias elicit a sort of inside laughter in her mouth. Tobias took the cane from the very woman and hunched over it, having her arms loose on the handle.

"Lemme just get my clothes on and I'll be on my way," Tobias said.

_Scotland Yard, UK_

"Alright ya wee devils. Lets get this showboat a-going, shall we?" the older gentleman said with a thick Scottish accent. His blond hair was cut short, and his beard shortened. He stood in front of a long end of a table, with six men at each side. They were in a conference room. They were equally matched in size and shape, but with obvious facial difference and hair color. They wore black suits with there hats on the table, and looked inventively at their leader.

"Today, ma wee daughter is coming back from the hospital. She's been in and out of the place for three years because of a… 'ahem' a little run in with a blue Chevrolet. She's healthier than ever, and today she's coming here. So when she comes, clap for her, make her feel comfy," the man said.

"Aye, Bertram. When exactly will she come? And when she does, will she be in a wheelchair or…?" One of the men asked. Bertram shook his head in flabbergast.

"She's gonna be on the ol' stick fur a while, lad," Bertram said. The elderly Scotsman had looked at his watch, and saw that it was 4:00. He thought where his daughter was.

_Scotland Yard Entrance_

Tobias was in a teal plaid shirt with a white scarf around her neck and wore white skinny fitted pants with black loafers. She leaned on her cane and walked through the entrance of the police department. She had a slight limp on her left leg, but it didn't elicit any hisses of any type from the transgender.

"Good noon, Mister Cunningham," an eager gentleman said, tipping his hat forward. Tobias had greeted them with faint smile, and a nod. She proceeded to walk across the building with a strut of power. A woman had passed by and gave Tobias a bouquet flowers for her return.

"It's good to see you back to ya ol' self, lad," the woman said with a high voice. Tobias had dipped her nose in the flowers and smelled them. Orchids and roses had mixed beautifully within each other.

"They smell beautiful. Thank you so much," Tobias said with humbleness and modesty. The woman had looked back as she left with a little wink on her face. Tobias nodded in return. She began to walk towards an elevator in front other. She had approached a man in a white cloak with a white fedora. She had stood next to him as the doors closed, leading them upward to the demand floor.

"So, you're going white now? It matches your hair," Tobias said, facing the glass window? The old man had took off his hat and looked at Tobias with squinted brown eyes.

"Now why would you go ahead and say that, ya bloody bloke? I've been tryin' ta get me eye on this lovely flower around here," the man said in a Cockney accent. Tobias gave out a chortle in response.

"Pray to God she's a flower, instead of some mingy Venus plant," Tobias said, fixing her little scarf.

"Trust me, I know this one's the one for me," the man said with such confidence and determination.

"Roger, you're just too much, you know that?" Tobias said, having the old man laugh. She saw in Roger's hand a manila folder with a metallic black and blue 'M' on the flap of it. She looked on the body of folder in red Courtier "Top Secret".

"Going through a James Bond phase again? You crazy nutter," Tobias said. The both had reached the top floor and started walking to the headquarters of the building. The white-haired man started to walk across the corridor with the Scottish transgender.

"This isn't for me, numpty. It's for you," Roger said, lending the folder to Tobias. She took the beige folder from him and eyed it with suspension. She looked on the folder to see the large "M" luster in the lights above them.

"Why is there a giant 'M' on the folder. Looks like this guy is compensating for something," Tobias said, referring to the male genitalia.

"He's compensating for _you_, champ," Roger said. Tobias said. A sudden flicker of realization had hit her. She started to nod her head in disagreement.

"No, no, no. I'm not doing this again. I simply can't. Remember three years back? I was in a coma? With a huge scar on my back?" Tobias said.

"Yes, yes, I know what happened. I was giving you CPR," Roger said. Tobias made an incredulous expression.

"The point being is, I'm not risking it. This 'M' fella better have some good excuse," Tobias said, folding the folder in half and tucked it under her armpit. Roger had cleared his throat and proceeded walking with Tobias. She limped on the leg slightly, but didn't seem much affected by it.

"So how's the old leg doing?" Roger said, changing the subject. Tobias sighed in relief. She walked proudly across the silver corridors.

"Good so far, by a week or so, I'll be back to my regular self," Tobias said. They both stopped at a security button pad. She typed in the regular code as usual.

"And by 'regular' you mean staring at people for unnecessary reasons, raiding the fridge whenever in the late hours of the night, and crouch as if you're Tarzan? If your call that 'regular', you're out of your mind," Roger said. The door opened to reveal a conference hall fill with auguring men. A familiar man started to bang on his podium, trying to silence his fellow workers.

"Quiet down men! Show a little decorum. My wee babby is comin', and I can't have you devils squawking' about," the Scottish leader spoke out. He looked in the background to see his daughter in male clothing, but didn't dare to ask. Everyone stopped what they were all doing to look over at the woman the elderly man had looked at.

"_Daughter."_

_The Lunchroom_

"Lass, it's so good to see you back here," Bertram said, eating a large turkey leg in front of his daughter. Tobias sat across from her father, who ate frivolously. Tobias had only a smoothie with her, filled with really fruit and Greek yogurt.

"I'm glad you're happy. How's mom doing?" Tobias said, taking a huge sip of her smoothie. The cup was half full by the time she finished her sip.

"She's doing great, she's been waitin' for your return," Bertram said with excitement. Roger had sat next to Tobias, looking over the folder that Tobias had carried. He looked on the very folder to see if it was wired, feeling up the folder.

"Well now that I'm out into the open air, I think we should speak for a moment," Tobias said, leaning on her elbows and looked into her father's eyes.

"Well lass? Spill it out," Bertram said, wanting to hear his daughter out. Tobias looked at Roger for a few seconds before she got confirmation from him. She breathed easily and spoke.

"I'm a transsexual," Tobias said blatantly. Roger had cleared his throat and began to rub his temples. Tobias father's reaction was priceless.

"You're a what? A nancy?" The man said.

_And so began the very first feud I ever had with my old man. At first he was a little skeptical about, because I wasn't socially active. With my studies occupying my mind like a rubik's cube I hade no time for relationships, affairs, or even friendships. I never really saw myself with anyone, considering I was abnormal. My father changed his attitude when I finally revealed that I was unhappy for the last 10 years of my life. After all, he wanted a son, rather than a daughter, but that's not the case. _

_It was hard to explain this to mother, considering that I've been lying to her for the past 10 years. I told her that the reason why I wore men's clothing was to conduct an experiment on whether men are treated differently then women. _

_Unfortunately, it worked._

_For the past 10 years I've been conducting the same experiment to prove to my mother that I was not in fact, a transsexual. I felt much comfortable with men than with my own gender. I'm more aroused with women than men. After that, my mother and father had accepted this, but not exactly. They are going to have to adjust to me looking like this:_

_Or so I thought._

_Edinburgh Airport (EDI): Waiting Area_

"So this 'M' guy, is actually the world's evilest mastermind of all villainy?" Tobias said, seeing the picture in black and white.

"_Was_ a villain? He is now the protector of Metro City," Roger said, reading on a piece of the news transported from Metro City itself. The title was ready in Courtier "City Takes Nasty Turn For The Worst; Doom Syndicate Kills Another 10".

"But why me. Why did he call on me to help him? He's a big boy, he can do it himself," Tobias said, placing the picture in her back pocket. She was now in loose denim washed jeans with a teal long sleeved T-shirt. She was in slip on shoes that reached around her ankles. Roger was in a black business suit with a green tie.

"You have the equal intelligence that this man possesses. With two minds alike, you can both stop the Doom Syndicate from committing crimes," Roger said, pulling out a ticket to go to Michigan. Tobias had pulled a ticket out as well.

"But I don't get it. Why would he come to me, of all the people, to help him solve this case that he know he can do by himself?" Tobias said. As Roger was about to get to the answer, the announcer through the megaphone spoke.

**Passengers boarding Flight 89 to Michigan, please board it now.**

"We better get going, Toby," Roger said. Tobias had nodded in defeat, and stood up; walking to the passageway of the plane they were to board, Tobias felt the need to ask a question that can alter the very life she once lived.

"So what happens when I board this plane," Tobias said. Roger has closed his eyes and spoke.

"You must take on the risk of whether or not you may get killed off by this 'Doom Syndicate'. They could be a threat to both of us, not to mention the people who you will be affiliated with once we enter Michigan," Roger said. The both boarded the plane and entered to their seats.

"I'll put my life down for those who need my help," Tobias said.

"_I am Justice."_


	2. And So It Begins

Metro Airplanes

The young looking and attractive Roxanne Ritchi had waited at the waiting bench of the airport. She was in a black pencil skirt that had fit snug around her waist, and a white button short. Her hair was her signature pixie cut that complimented her face lovingly. She waited patiently for the mystery detective to help her in this case. Her brain thought what could have kept this person so long.

"_Where the hell is he? I didn't leave work early to get stood up by a detective. The nerve!" _

As she waited impatiently for the detective, Megamind, in his shiny black latex suit, showed up with a cup of coffee for his lovely reporter.

"Here you go, Roxanne," Megamind said, kissing her on her forehead. Roxanne smiled by his touch, and took a sip of her coffee.

"So anything on this man who's coming? It's been nearly four hours since we got here," Megamind said. Roxanne had only rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know honey, but this guy may help us in getting those Doom Syndicate back in jail again," Roxanne said. Megamind then laid his elbows on his knees and began to look as though he had thought of something.

"How can they just… _disappear_ from the city's prison? It was unexpected. They may have a new member at that too," Megamind said. Roxanne had rubbed his back only to sooth his frustrations. Megamind's tense body loosened as Roxanne's thin hand caressed him.

"We don't know for sure, Megs. That's why you brought this man to our lives," Roxanne said, having to cuddle up Megamind's arm. Megamind saw sight of what she was doing.

"Miss Ritchi, you are, without a doubt, the most supportive woman I've met," Megamind said, giving her a chaste kiss on her thick pink lips. Roxanne giggled, and returned the kiss with a heat of passion.

"That's why I said 'yes'," Roxanne cooed, waving her left hand to show a large diamond ring on her ring finger. Megamind had blushed a violet purple and smiled shyly. It had been 2 years since they got married. The city was just befuddled by how after every single kidnapping and the death of Metro Man, the two will be together, as husband and wife.

"Yes… not a day goes by that I don't love the way you hold me at night, the way you touch me and ignite me," Megamind said, holding Roxanne's hand with care and gentleness, "You've been my rock since you and I became a couple. Now you're my shining pedestal." Roxanne felt warmth build up in her body as he said all of those wonderful compliments.

Their time together was about to be cut off short when the plane from an Edinburgh airport plane arrived. Both Roxanne and Megamind had stood up and fixed them selves to look professional. After a few moments of waiting for these guess, Megamind had thought of something.

"_Has it all come down to this? This is for the benefit of the city. The crime rate has gone up to nearly 70%, murders are coming up around the corner, and now the police are rebellious against me. It's just like the dark ages where Metro Man was the protector and I was his nemesis."_

All worries had disappeared when they saw two figures in the background of the commotion stand there with no movement. Megamind had focused his attention on the small male with the slouched posture and cricked smile. Roxanne was looking intensively at this male too, but with suspicion in her blue eyes.

"There's our detective…s?" Megamind said, in suspicion of why there are two people here instead of one.

"I thought you requested one detective," Roxanne said. Megamind shrugged, not knowing why exactly there were two.

"Maybe the elderly man is just there to escort him," Megamind said. The two men had walked from the exit to Megamind and Roxanne. Megamind had stuck out a hand to the one that will help in his case.

"It's so good to meet you finally," Megamind said with the most sincere tone in his voice. The short male with the slouched posture had extended his hand out in response.

"Well thank, Megamind. I look forward to working with you and this lovely assistant of yours," The male said, referring to Roxanne Ritchi.

"Um, excuse me. I'm his wife," Roxanne said dead on bluntly, which somewhat had made Megamind concerned.

"My apologies, Miss Ritchi," the male said, sticking out his hand for Roxanne to shake it. Without showing hints of ignorance, Roxanne had shook his hand, but loosely to let go of grip seconds later. When Roxanne had retreated her hand, the short male had cleaned his hand with a knitted doily. Roxanne took

"_Oh that's matures. Clean yourself after you shake someone's hand. This reminds me of elementary school all over again."_

"Right. So we should get going. We have a location in Metro City. It will be the place where we conduct our theories and our information," Megamind said. The male looked at the older man in confirmation.

"What do you think Roger? Should we go?" the male said. Roger had smirked with confidence and spoke.

"Of course, Tobias. We must do all that we can to prevail," Roger said. A moment of silence had settled within Tobias mind.

"And so it begins."

_Megamind Headquarters_

A fish in a gorilla suit body was knitting a pair of pink booties. He was knitting at a slow pace. He had an under-bite smile on his as he knit and pearled his way through the soft yarn. He suddenly heard the doorbell to the home ring in his present. He placed all his knitting supplies in a handmade wool carrier bag and placed it on the small coffee table in front of him. The piranha looking fish had stood up and walked to a monitor that showed the four people he was expecting.

Roxanne, Megamind, Roger, and Tobias.

But the majority of Tobias' face had conquered the static filled screen in black and white. Tobias' face shifted from side to side, giving Minion a full coverage of his face. When doing so Roxanne had pushed Tobias out of the way.

"_Minion, it's us! We have our guests… unfortunately," _Roxanne said, looking from the corner of her eye to see Tobias jumping on his heels to see the small camera.

"I'll open the door for you guys in a second," Minion said. He had pressed a glowing blue button, which led them to a metal door. They both walked in, going through various hallways to find a large room, finding Minion waiting.

"Minion! We're finally back. We've been waiting up for these two guys," Roxanne said, hugging the gorilla fish's body. Tobias had stood next to his "escort", having his hands behind his head.

"Megamind, if you can, start telling Toby and… Roger what needs to happen within these few months. I need to make a phone call to someone," Roxanne said, heading to a spiral staircase, and climbed up. Megamind, Roger, Minion, and Tobias were now alone together.

"So Tobias. You know why I called you all the way from the United Kingdom?" Megamind said. He had placed his hand on Tobias shoulder. Tobias had started at him with large, nearly obsidian filled eyes.

"Yes, but I just want to ask a few questions before we go any further, and a few things at that," Tobias said with a soft and velvet alto voice. Megamind nodded in agreement. Tobias had started to take off his shoes, and grabbed his doily from his pocket and placing it on the floor along with his shoes. His feet were revealed to be thin and long. Tobias began walking circles around the blue alien.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cunningham?" Megamind said, following the almost fluid motion this man was performing. Tobias had shushed him as if he had interrupted him in someway.

"I'm observing you now. Don't speak a word," Tobias said with determination. Tobias took an intake of Megamind's neck, smelling his essence, but not in particular smell:

But at personality.

"Hmmm, interesting." Tobias placed a hand over his chin and stroked it in thought, "As a young individual, you took in the lifestyle as a young reprobate in order to out win you nemesis, but failed to do so. Your constant failures made you stronger, and in fact made you jump to your next future failing plan. If I can say what power would have been given, I was say… invulnerability."

Minion's mouth hung open in complete awe, seeing how this detective can analyze his friend with just a sniff of him. Megamind shook with fear of his genius analyze of his whole being. Tobias had broken the silence with another analysis.

"And you have Jean-Paul Gaultier's Pour Homme." Megamind yelped in shock.

"He's really good at this sort of thing," Roger said Cockney style. Megamind composed himself from any hint of fear.

"Tell me, Mr. Mind. What are your opinions on the Doom Syndicate and their crude view on life," Tobias said, observing the alien more. He was now checking his head, taking it between his hands and looked over it. It was smooth like silk, not to mention his face had soft features.

"Well uh… the Doom Syndicate is a…. a very well known group of bandits," Megamind said, getting distracted by Tobias thin and dainty hands crawling on his head.

"Well since you have little information on this a… 'well known group', I'll give you my insight on what they are," Tobias said, tossing Megamind's head like a basketball, except this one had a brain and two eyeballs in it. Tobias had took an office chair and sat on it with his good leg folded on the edge of the seat, and the other on the ground.

"The Doom Syndicate is sloppy, and leaves evidence making them easy to catch. But since 2011, media shows that the Doom Syndicate has found new criminal beings to amp their group. The 'clique' is no longer in single digits," Tobias said. Roxanne had come down from her conversation upstairs.

"Ah, Miss Ritchi! Glad you can joins us," Megamind said, diverting the situation to his wife. He ran up to her and kissed her heavenly on her cheek. Roxanne had smiled.

"Okay, Bernard just called us from his job. We need to pick him up so we can work on the case," Roxanne said. Megamind then pouted when Roxanne mentioned his name.

"Why do we have him as a teammate? He's just here for decoration honestly," Megamind said. Roxanne crossed her arms in Megamind's rebuttal.

"I think Bernard is a good teammate. He's now an expert on the Doom Syndicate, and has more success than before with you," Roxanne said. Megamind pouted again at the fact he wasn't important to Bernard's studies.

"And what do you mean. Was this 'Bernard' character become nullified from Megamind and his superior strengths?" Tobias said, now playing with his hair.

"Well after Megamind turned good, Bernard saw that there was really no point in researching on a 'villain-turned-hero' who has a better life now. So he stopped being obsessed with him and found a new obsession," Roxanne said. Tobias had nodded.

"I would do that too. Change obsession for a new one," Tobias said, thinking rather against than with the alien. Megamind thought on his own about Tobias.

"_What kind of mockery is this? Is he smiling at the thought? Oh my goodness he is!"_

Megamind had looked at Tobias to see he had a somewhat sinister smirk on his face. A smirk that made Megamind question Tobias somewhat inhuman nature. Tobias eyes were so black, not noticing the silver rings that surrounded the obsidian pupils.

"But it's not my place to say anything bad about anybody. I don't know what obstacles they have been through, so I should shout my mouth," Tobias said, placing his shoes on slowly. He then had headed out with Roger.

Roxanne, Megamind, and Minion were all just astounded by how uptight and peculiar Tobias was to them.

"I don't like him," Roxanne said, having Megamind and Minion swing their heads to Roxanne.

_KMCP News Station_

"Coming next, the first debut of Bernard Cullen's new book 'Rainbows Fade To Brown', an inspiring autobiography based on the true events of the aftermath of Titan, where Bernard catches up on his suspended animated life, literally,"said a young news reporter, who sat next to the one and only Bernard. He was in a black skintight turtleneck that showed the silhouette of his body.

"It's pretty basic, really. After Titan destroyed the city, Megamind then became a hero, and so he had to undo all the things he had done during his reign of evil. Which had me in a cube for nearly three months, possibly longer. It's my life after really," Bernard joked, having a bit of a smile on his face. He looked completely different then before.

His hair cut short, giving it an uncut hairstyle. Along with that was a thin brown chinstrap with a thin but noticeable mustache. He looked quite handsome on camera.

"Well in speaking of life, didn't you recently have a baby girl," the news reporter said with joy. Bernard blushed and smiled.

"Yes I did. Me and my wife had her last week," Bernard said, shortening it briefly. No one had saw this but Bernard had fret in his mind. He started to think frantically.

"_Dammit! He knows I'm working on the Doom Syndicate case. Lord knows what can happen."_

The news bell had rung, stopping the broadcast. The news reporter and stood up from his chair and fixed himself up. The man was a long faced blond with blue sterling eyes. He had an arched nose to his face as well. He looked handsome, but not his personality. He had a comb over, but was near his 40's.

"Well I'm off to date another broad for today. No lady can keep their hands off me," the man said. Bernard just nodded in disgust.

"Go have fun getting your dick wet," Bernard said sarcastically. The reporter looked back at Bernard at laughed at his comment.

"Oh come on Bernard. A man like me likes to go out and get _all_ the fishes in the sea," the man said with such ignorance and conceitedness.

"Rupert Winston, you are truly a wicked man with no soul. And I hope I never turn to be like you or anyone like you," Bernard said, taking his things and leaving the stage. He had checked around to see if Megamind, Roxanne, Minion or the detective was here yet. He checked his Nokia Lumia 920 to check for any calls or texts messages from any of the three he knows.

"Oye, Brown Man!" said a familiar voice. Bernard looked back to see Roxanne Ritchi, walking with heels clicking loudly at the concrete-like floor of the studio. Bernard took a large inhale and smiled kindly at Roxanne.

"Hey Roxanne. How are you?" Bernard said, trying to raise his voice so that it doesn't sound flat or monotone.

"Not well. The damn detective is here," Roxanne mumbled on to Bernard. Bernard had looked back to see Tobias and another man stand in front of an editor's computer monitor for 3D animation of KMCP new logos. They looked attentively at the screen as they saw the editor do his work. Bernard had saw the two and nodded.

"So those two right there, are going to help us," Bernard said, looking at the two men staring at the editor. Roxanne nodded but just scoffed.

"The short green haired one just creeps me out. And the old one just stands by him," Roxanne said, looking at Tobias especially in disgust.

"Well we shouldn't judge someone by how they look. Plus this guy has an IQ of 180. That's higher than Einstein and Megamind combined!" Bernard said.

"_Roxanne is right though. This guy does look a little off for someone who is suppose to be a detective. And what's with the teal hair… green, whatever that color is. He seriously needs a touch-up."_

Bernard still kept a smile on his face, trying to be polite as possible. Tobias and Roger had turned around to see Bernard stand there with Roxanne's arms crossed like an ungrateful child. Tobias had erected his back and walked up to Bernard, having Roger follow him.

"You must be this Bernard Roxanne is fond of," Tobias said. Roxanne had blushed violently and choked on her spit. She started to cough out, cover her mouth with her elbow crease.

"Are you okay, Roxanne?" Bernard said, placing his hand on her back. Roxanne had stepped away from Bernard and composed herself.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Roxanne said, grabbing her throat to make sure she wasn't losing air. She looked at Tobias with embarrassment.

"_Where the hell does this guy get off talking about me being 'fond' of Bernard? The nerve of this guy! Come one Roxy, this is for the benefit of the city and Megamind. Just a few months and he'll be out of my hair. Just a few."_

"It's so great to meet you," Bernard said, taking Tobias' hand and shaking it, having the short detective shake in return.

"I hope that we can get to the bottom of these heinous crimes by the Doom Syndicate. They'll never know what'll hit them," Tobias said, placing his hands back in his pockets.

"Yep, lets just hope they don't go after people we know," Bernard said, referring to himself of the revealing of his newborn daughter.

"C'mon let's wrap this up please? You need to tell us what goes on," Roxanne said, interrupting the two. Roxanne had walked pass them and headed out the studio. Bernard and Tobias looked at each other.

"Someone is a bit grouchy," Bernard said, looking back at the woman.

"In Scotland we say 'grotty'. Also used in London," Tobias said. Bernard nodded in familiarity of the British slang.

"Well _I_ think she's a mingy bint," Roger said, looked at a poster of Roxanne Ritchi holding a microphone proudly in her small hand, "The woman parades around here with half the material on her. If I were you I'd be careful of the nosey-parker." Bernard looked at Roger with concern of his judgment.

"Now Roger we shouldn't judge someone by how they look. We should judge by content. Be kind please," Tobias said with charisma.

"Well anyway, lets get back. I need to discuss with you all my intention of how we are going to do this," Tobias said. Bernard had called Megamind to head out.

"_I have to be careful with Miss Ritchi. Not to mention everyone else that I'm working with. I need to make myself unnoticed, and leave no tracks of any personal belongs like bathroom matters. I'll have Roger dispose of them once it's that month again. For now I need to keep things quiet."_


	3. Getting Down To Business

Tobias had convinced Megamind to get a round table for everyone to sit. With Roxanne on her last nerves, she wasn't up to hear anymore of Tobias "nonsense". Minion and gotten some small finger foods at the middle of the table. Bernard had changed clothes after his appearance on TV. He was now in slacks with a short sleeve shirt.

"So everyone, sit down and let's get to business," Tobias said, sitting across from the group. Everyone had sat down in height order, Minion at the left side, and Megamind on the right. Roxanne had sat in the middle with legs crossed, looking directly at Tobias.

"So what do we need to discuss, Detective," Roxanne said, tracing a finger behind her ear to get some of the hair out of her eyes. Tobias kindly ignored her mocking comment and went on about with the meeting.

"Okay friends let's get around the Honest Table," Tobias said, which caught each and everyone one but Roger off guard, especially Roxanne.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Honest Table? What is this: an intervention?" Roxanne said uncrossing her legs. Tobias had sighed in annoyance as he heard her voice.

"Miss Ritchi. If you can respect your husband and listen to him when he speaks, then can you shed that respect for me?" Tobias said. Roxanne had looked at him with a rather surprised face, as if the consequences came out of nowhere.

"Fine. Continue," Roxanne said. Tobias had nodded in agreement. He heard silence in his ears, not speaking for a few seconds. Bernard looked around as Tobias sat there in silence. Roxanne looked at Tobias, waiting for his answer.

"The first day is never really easy when meeting new people. I knew this when I had board the plane to Michigan and took a taxi here to Metro City," Tobias said. He reached across the table to get a coconut-covered marshmallow snowball. He looked around it to see if it were blemished or tampered with. He happily ate it, emanating a small moan of content from the little treat.

"So what do you think of us?" Minion said, speaking for all who are in part of the team. Roger looked at Roxanne and thought that she was going to be no help towards Tobias.

_"That bint of a woman might hurt Toby in the future. I won't have her taking a piss out on him just because he is different lookin'. I'm gonna keep a good eye on this one."_

Without moving his head Tobias looked at Minion with those large obsidian silver ringed eyes of his. He swallowed the small piece of marshmallow that was in his mouth.

"You really want to know what I think about you all?" Tobias said, making everyone feel a little scared.

"Yes," Bernard said, speaking out of the group, "We all feel as though to have a great partnership, we need to know what you think of us as a group, so that in the future we can learn from want needs to improve." Bernard received a few nods of approval from Megamind and Minion, but not from Roxanne.

"Fine," Tobias said. He placed the last piece of marshmallow snowball into his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it slowly. He had looked at each and every member with careful study of their faces.

"I believe that each and every one of you will betray me in the most dreadful and horrible way."

Everyone had shouted in disbelief of Tobias first thought on the time. How could he say this to them? Was he saying this so that they can suck up to him? Was he being truthful and mindful of what could happen?

"What do you mean we're gonna betray you?" Bernard said, looked at Tobias with a serious and rather angry face. Tobias had looked at him with his dead eyes and leaned back on his chair. He flipped his hair back to show his eyes staring into space.

"I'm the type of person to think things ahead of time and think of different scenarios ahead of time. I believe someone who doesn't approve of my existence will somehow stop me in spite," Tobias said, taking another pastry from the little tray centered on the table.

"But we will never try to do that! We're grateful that your here to serve us in this time of crisis," Megamind said with a generous voice. Tobias had aimed his eyes at Megamind now, and looked back to his concentrated space.

"Megamind, I'm not saying this because I feel like it. Growing up as a detective from the UK, people are prejudice, and want to destroy everything that defies me. I wouldn't be a surprise if one of you would do that," Tobias said.

"But why would you think that of us?" Megamind said with suspicion. Tobias had suddenly stood up from his chair, and walked to a poster of Megamind in an electoral promo that said "NO YOU CAN'T" with "CAN'T" scratched off for "CAN".

"Because. You we're a villain back then and some old habits die-hard," Tobias said. Megamind started to question Tobias skills in being a detective.

_"I'm starting to feel as though this man isn't the most helpful to us."_

"I mean… it's the truth really. You tried to find out Metro Man's secrets through Miss Ritchi indirectly. Failing to do so, you fight Metro Man, and one day he dies because of 'copper'," Tobias said, quoting the word copper, "which I believe was just a way to end his career as a hero. I bet he's still alive."

"That's not true! His bones were clean of flesh, and it had his cape on him," Megamind said. He knew this wasn't true. Metro Man was still lurking around the shores of Metro City, desperately trying to hide his identity.

"You believe what you want to believe; I believe that he is still alive and lurking within the buildings of Metro City in disguise. Megamind smirked at the man, yet Tobias didn't notice.

_"The fool doesn't even know. Good thing too."_

"Find then. But Metro Man _is_ dead," Megamind said with confidence. Tobias looked at him with a disgusted face.

"And you say it with pride. How shameful," Tobias said. He suddenly slouched, and had his head dangle to the side.

"We should probably get down to what our agenda is for this week, and the following," Bernard said, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone had agreed to do so, and started to get some papers out to do the work.

_"After discussing the whereabouts of the dangerous and felonious Doom Syndicate, we started to plot down some of the members working there. Number one is their leader, Psycho Delic. His abilities are to vanish in a cloud of smoke, employ hallucinations, and say things so creepy that he even makes other villains shudder. The people of Metro City also describe him as a purple skeleton. He is the head leader of every plot against Metro Man when he was 'alive'. He's pretty elusive, and perhaps very keen._

_Next is Hot Flash, a woman in her mid fifties with the craving for younger men that will haunt you for life. Her powers consist of shooting flames from a 50 feet radius. She can fly and shoot farther than that. Her hair is also made of flames, which gives her powers. She gets angry very easily, and somewhat has a striking resemblance to Roxanne. Ugh!_

_Then we have the Puzzler, an animated character with such a craving for jigsaws, challenges, and stimulating mind games. He can split himself in two like a… puzzle in fact. But don't let the name fool you; the story behind the name is truly one be considerate of. His true powers are to hack into computers and steal information. He can also dismantle security cameras and make anonymous calls without being traced back to him._

_The Doom Syndicate has many members that only show up often, and now they have resurfaced like an infectious disease plaguing every one of their happiness. It's my job to monitor the city along with Megamind with his group to maintain peace on the streets of Metro City."_

_Evening Time 9:50 P.M_

"So we can all agree that the Doom Syndicate could be lurking with in the abandon buildings of Metro City far from Downtown and the Plaza, correct?" Tobias said. He was now standing in front of a projector with a see-through diagram of the city in blue lining. There we're red X's plotted on certain parts of the city's map, and lines pointing to other 'hide-outs'.

The group was withering away.

Bernard's hair was frizzy, and his eyes were completely red from look at slide shows of the criminals everyone had to pursue. Slide show after slide show had made Bernard's eyes hurt from staring at the screen for so long. Megamind had his feet up on the table and his head hang on the back of the chair. He had a piece of tissue on his face to cover his eyes from the screen. Roxanne and Minion were dozing off slightly but maintained focus on the slide show.

"Um Toby? We all due respect, but, we're tired. We worked non-stop since you got here. And it's getting late," Bernard said, stretching his arms from being crammed.

"Fine, but be here after you get all your jobs done, like your book and your reports on the news. By the way, no one watches the news anymore," Tobias said. He turned off the projector and took all the little diagrams. He placed them in a thin case.

Everyone had started to murmur in exclamation, as they were free from Tobias "theories" and "lectures". Tobias was placing everything in a secretive matter, which had caught Roxanne's attention from a good angle.

_"What is he hiding? This guy has been here for a day and already he has secrets! While he's out investigating the Doom Syndicate… I'll do my own little investigation. He'll never know what'll hit him."_

Roxanne grinned a nasty and conniving grin of evil. A grin that would make one's mind wonder… what evil creäture had hidden behind that pretty face of angel. On the other side of the room, Tobias had snatched a slight glance himself as well.

_"I know she's looking at me. I can't belittle that fact that I'm acting suspicious and secretive, but I can't let it be known in the air that I'm… 'different'. I need to be as inconspicuous as possible. I just need to sneak those bandages in my work case and that's it."_

Tobias had snuck a new roll of aids bandages in his case, and zipped it slowly. He suddenly heard the clinking of the reporter's heels head towards him. He managed to hide everything under random pieces of paper.

"So Tobias, I couldn't ask this question earlier today but… what part of the UK are you from?" Roxanne said, crossing her arms and looked at Tobias for an answer.

"I'm from Scotland. I was born in Ardeonaig, a hamlet on the southern shire of Loch Tay in the Stirling Council of Scotland. It's a wonderful place to visit. But since my father works at Scotland Yard in London, we all moved to a flat in Westminster," Tobias said, handing her a picture of his mother and father at their wedding. Roxanne looked at the couple, and back to Tobias.

"Right," Roxanne said, placing the picture in his hand and left him to do what he needed to do. Tobias released a relieved sigh as he heard the heels of the reporter leaving him to his business.

"Uh, master Cunningham. Do come take a look at this photo I found," Roger said with gentleness in his voice. Tobias squinted through thin eyebrows.

_"Must be something important. But then again Roger doesn't speak to me unless it involves me. Something's up."_

"Coming." Tobias had removed all the papers from his case and walked pass Roxanne, Bernard, Megamind, and Minion.

"Come take a look at this picture for me will you?" Roger said with a gentle voice again. Tobias knew that something was up when Roger snaked an arm around Tobias left shoulder from the right.

"I found a hotel near Downtown. I booked us a month in there so we can get settled here. Your father is going to wire us some money from the Scotland Yard's bank facility. In time we'll find a good apartment," Roger whispered harshly into Tobias ear. It was little a cat hissing into a straw: it was hard for him not to cringe at the direct sound of his Cockney accent.

Tobias nodded and proceeded to take his things with him. Roxanne had seen Megamind chatting among with Bernard and Minion. Megamind was gently patted on the back by Roxanne, which had grabbed Megamind attention.

"Yes, my lovely temptress?" Megamind said with a gingerly textured voice. Roxanne smiled, already sinking Megamind into her plan.

"Listen baby. Be my sexy hero in leather and ask Tobias and Roger where they are staying at?" Roxanne said with such a sexy and seductive voice that made the balls of Megamind's feet jump in joy. Her hand too was rubbing against his chest, which turned him on.

"Okay I'll – wait a minute! Why do you need me to ask him? He's right there," Megamind said. He and Roxanne looked behind them to see the two detectives strangely talking among each other.

"Yeah but… I just thought that since you're the smartest one between you two, you can trick into admitting where he is going," Roxanne said. Megamind nodded in agreement and smiled mischievously at the thought.

"I won't have him leave until he tells me everything," Megamind said with determination. He marched towards Tobias, who was still focused on the "photo". Megamind fixed his cape and spoke. "So Tobias, where will you be sleeping tonight? I know that since this is your first day in the United States, you would have trouble finding decent apartments."

"Oh Roger had found a great hotel. It'll give us a month's worth of time to get everything settled for a real apartment," Tobias said. Roger's eyes shot open in shock.

"Oh really? I thought maybe we could arrange a room here in the MHQ." Megamind said, abbreviating the base's name.

"MHQ?" Tobias said confused.

"Megamind Head Quarters. It has a good name," Megamind said. Tobias nodded to reassure Megamind he was okay to say that.

"Well then. I prefer a nice hotel and not here. No offensive but your little minions might mistake me for a threat and might try to kill me off," Tobias said, heading out the headquarters. Megamind blanked out in shock of Tobias assumption of his one brainbots attacking someone.

_Marriott Suite _

Tobias was in the bathroom of his hotel room at the Metro City Marriott Suite. He had pink boxers with small white playboy bunny symbols on it. He had a white tank top that was loose, showing mostly skin.

"Ya really did a great job on that diagram on where those grotty Doom Members are, Tobias," Roger said. He was in a knitted tank top with red underwear. The man had sock suspenders for his white socks, which made him look like something out of a British comedy.

"Why thank you, Roger. I was just saying what I remembered but that makes me feel great," Tobias said. Tobias had searched for a syringe in CC and found a thick solution of testosterone.

"It's time for your injection by the way. Are you ready for it?" Roger said with a soft voice. Tobias had given Roger the clean needle and bottle of T. Roger had grabbed a pair of elastic gloves so that his hands won't get dirty.

"You know, ever since I got on T I've noticed significant changes in how I look. I know it doesn't happen over night, but it's very effective," Tobias said. He pulled down only a little of his boxers. His rum was round, showing equal part of both feminine and masculine features with a tinge of pink in it. There was an onyx colored insignia of a Celtic

"In a month? All right then, I'm inserting the needle in the buttocks, considering this is the largest of the body," Roger said, putting rubbing alcohol on the light beige colored cheek, which glistened after application. Roger had quickly punctured the man and inserted the thick solution into him. Tobias hissed at the burning sensation.

"It gets easier every day Tobias. You just gotta hold on," Roger said, pulling the needle back and patting a piece of gauze on the young male. He then placed a circular band-aid on the cheek.

"Thank you. Can you also help me with my aids bandage," Tobias said. He took off his shirt to show two small underdeveloped breasts. Roger had no shame at looking at thee male. He raised him since he was a "wee babby". While his father was at stakeouts in foreign countries, Roger supported his mother and Tabitha, that is, until "she" became a "he".

"Lift your arms up," Roger said. Tobias had done so, showing hairless armpits of clean linen deodorant. Roger began to wrap the bandages, stretching them out to their fullest potential. Tobias chest began to flatten, giving a good appearance of a male chest. Roger had found two medal claps that would keep the bandages from moving, and placed them on him.

"Well you're good. Now go to sleep," Roger said. Tobias let out an aggravated moan as he said those words. It was like a whining child not getting the first thing he asks for.

"Oh come on. It's only 11:00. Lets do something fun… like try to put our legs behind our heads!" Tobias said. He began to place his bad leg behind his head, which he was struggling already with.

"Toby, don't do that!" Roger said, pulling his leg down from breaking. Tobias had grabbed his legs and curled them up to his knees.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep," Tobias said, fixing himself up and getting ready for bed. He covered himself with a blanket and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Roger."

"Goodnight, Toby."


	4. Unnecessary Actions

_*I stood in a line of men, all with red X's on their chest. Their toned bodies were indescribable. They all wore black generic black bodysuits with combat boots and black spy belts. I, however, was in a white bodysuit with a teal, almost green "O" on my chest. I wasn't built to their standards, and my posture was off. A man in red looked at me with suspicion._

_Get rid of __**her**__. *_

_Marriott Suite_

Tobias crusted eyes opened slightly to see the egg white ceiling above him. He closed them again, and resumed to his sleeping pattern. He shifted in his bed he had to share with Roger. He was not next to the detective, but somewhere with in the complex of the suite He hugged the pillow tightly, and buried his tired face into it. He hummed into the pillow, and resumed sleeping once more.

"TOBY WAKE UP!" Roger said loudly out of nowhere. Tobias screamed loudly, breaking from his male persona and screamed a blood curdling scream. Tobias leaped out of bed and began karate punching and karate kicking everything in the room. Tobias flipped in the air and made somersaults, landing on a chair that sat in the corner of the room.

"Are we being attacked? Answer me man!" Tobias said in a fit of rage. Tobias balanced on his toes as he stood still. Roger walked in with his clothes on and his shoes in his hands.

"Get your act together! Mr. Cullen's called and asked you that you come immediately down to the MHQ," Roger said, placing his Oxford shoes on his feet. Tobias had returned to his normal state of posture, which was a hunched position as usual. He stepped off the chair and sat on the bed, looking at his barely visible reflection in the window that stood in front of him.

"I had that dream again," Tobias said, looking at his legs. It was natural to grow hair on the thighs when an adult. But his thigh hair was coarse. Since taking the testosterone shots Tobias has developed more changes: His skin was coarser than before, hair began to show on his thighs, arms and abdomen. His Adam's apple was forming barely through his throat.

How he made his voice sound masculine before the injections is skill. From all the detective work and espionage gigs Tobias had done in the years had made him the man he is today.

"The one when your falling from a large building or the one in which you're in that white suit again," Roger said, placing his suspenders on his pants.

"The second one. It keeps on coming over and over," Tobias said, combing his hair back. Roger started to place his blazer on. He was in an all black suit with a little flag on his left breast pocket that was the UK.

"Maybe it's a premonition dream," Roger said, "It means that these reoccurring drams are foreshadows to the later future." Tobias had stood up and found some clothing to wear. He grabbed a white shirt with grey sleeves and grey jeans. He placed them on and found his white sneakers.

"You might wanna switch it up a bit. Get creative," Roger said. Tobias had nodded in agreement with Roger's gestures. He took a can of teal spray-on hair dye and placed it on his head, layering the top half of his hair teal. He looked at the can with dull eyes. He just stared at it with silver eyes.

_Megamind Headquarters _

Bernard's eyes roamed the piece of paper he held in his hands with fright. He was in a brown button shirt with black slacks. His glasses were off and tossed across the table. He wanted to make sure if his nearsightedness wasn't effect the way he was reading the note. Suddenly he heard a warping sound of the hologram entrance go off, revealing both Tobias and Roger in trench coats.

"Guys, you're here, thank God," Bernard said, showing a little relief to see them. Tobias had walked slowly towards the table, and sat in a chair.

"So what's happening Mr. Cullen?" Tobias said. His feet were on the table, and Tobias had balanced himself on the tilting chair.

"Megamind had went to the Metro City Police Station because the MSP had found this note on their entrance door. I think it maybe in connection with the Doom Syndicate." Tobias had taken the offered sheet from Bernard and read. It looked as though it was written frantically.

"Seems like a riddle to me, something that the Puzzler would come up with. It sounds corny but it's definitely a threat to the city," Tobias said. He passed it to Roger, who looked at the paper with weary eyes.

"'Say what you want, and do what you'll do. 24 hours and the city will be a sloo'. What kind of shite is this?" Roger said in anger. His Cockney accent made Tobias laugh an inside chuckle.

"It's the type of 'shite' you see in the back of a cereal box," Tobias said. Bernard didn't get their inside-joke, but concerned with what the riddle had meant.

"Wait, so what's the riddle. What does it mean?" Bernard said. Tobias took the paper from Roger and analyzed the words.

"Basically something's going to happen in 24 hours. The Doom Syndicate might be planning something ahead of time," Tobias said, scratching his teal blond hair. Roger noticed flakes flying around, but Bernard didn't notice.

"So how are we going to tell the entire city without calling attention to the Doom Syndicate? They maybe running around the city but they do have stolen TVs," Bernard said. The gears in Tobias' head began to turn slowly as he thought of how he's going to get everyone the information they must need.

_"Dammit, Bernard, you make a good point. Perhaps you're not a smiling dolt after all. How am I going to get everyone in the city to cooperate?"_

"I have an idea," Bernard said. Tobias snapped out of his train of thought when Bernard had said this. Tobias had looked at him with a bit of a glare.

"Really? Do tell," Tobias said with sarcasm in his voice. Bernard was a sarcastic, monotone man, and catches people's sarcasm. This was burning in his ears like a furnace.

"Well, maybe you can send out letters or voice mails issued by Megamind. They'll open up their mail for that I assume," Bernard said. The word "assume" was unacceptable in Tobias verbs of amateur.

"Bernard Cullen, we don't assume where I come from. I say 'I believe' because of the determination and faith I have in my beliefs," Tobias said. Bernard looked at the man with a bit of a puss face.

"Well I'm just being a good teammate. Think what you want," Bernard said in rebuttal. Tobias just rolled his silver eyes and proceeded to think of a plan. The phone suddenly sounded in the MHQ.

"I'll get it!" Minion said from a far. They saw him in an apron and a mop. He placed everything down and went to the phone that rung abruptly in the lair. Minion spoke in a sweet and calm textured voice.

"Yes? Oh you did the shooting already, that's great, Sir. I'll inform the others right away." Minion hung up the phone and faced the others, "Great news: the city is now notified that the Doom Syndicate will be arriving in 24 hours!"

Roger, Bernard and Tobias had felt the same shiver they would get when thing don't turn out the way they want it. Tobias especially felt he wanted to punch something out.

"Seems as though Megamind got to us before we did, Toby," Bernard said. Tobias had tapped his foot vigorously on the cement floor.

_"Betrayal # 1, by Megamind."_

_KMPC News Station_

Roxanne was in black slacks with a red halter-top that showed off her back and nape of her neck. She had a dark shade of lipstick and a nice thick line of eyeliner. She sat in a movie star styled chair, but not having her name on it to keep it unique. She saw Megamind come out from the bathroom, and approached his beloved.

"That was a great shooting, honey. Really got everyone looking at you," Roxanne said. Megamind smiled victoriously at the comment.

"Well I try. So what's the mayor going to say? I mean, we didn't tell him this," Megamind said, feeling a little naughty. Roxanne had stood up and massaged his shoulders.

"Well the mayor needs to deal with it, because it's for the city's best to know when evil strikes," Roxanne said, seductively wrapping her arms around his neck now. Megamind hummed to her touch.

Suddenly they heard the slam of doors open from the entranceway of the news station, showing a rather annoyed, a quite belligerent Tobias. Minion had chased him down the large studio, but couldn't get him. Bernard had zipped past the gorilla fish and caught up to Tobias. He held him away from Megamind, who got startled at the violent behavior of the usual calmed detective.

"YOU BLUE-HEADED BASTARD, YOU'VE PUT THE CITY IN DANGER!" Tobias said, trying to lunge at the blue alien. Bernard had simply grabbed the detective's forearm and wrist, trying to keep him from Megamind's area. People had stared at the group. Some of them had whispered at what was going on.

"How dare you! I've helped the city just now with just a snap of my finger," Megamind said, snapping his fingers in demonstration.

"Oh really? Did you think this through, before you pull shit like this?" Tobias said, still trying to charge at the hero. Bernard just wouldn't let go of the crazed detective.

"In situations like this, you can't think on it. You need to act on it," Megamind said, trying to protect his statement and prove his actions.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly," Tobias started softly, yanking himself away from the author. Tobias had suddenly grabbed Megamind by the neck hole and _hoisted _the man up. His strength was greater than what Megamind had expected.

_"This man is practically my weight and size; how can he lift me off the ground?"_

"WE ARE A TEAM, AND WE DISCUSS SITUATIONS LIKE THIS **AS **A TEAM!" Tobias said. He shook the man in the air like a rag doll for just a good few seconds when he explained himself.

"Okay, okay. Let's just calm down for a second and think rationally about this," Mefamind said, trying to pry the man's hands from his leather suit.

"Next time, don't pull shit like that ever again, or I'll have you _expelled_ from the team," Tobias said. Megamind felt threatened at the snide comment Tobias had made. His face turned violet as he looked at the now visible silver eyes Tobias possessed.

"You can't just take me out of the team! I brought you here!" Megamind said. Tobias had dropped Megamind and retracted himself from the blue man.

"That may be, but you choose me rather than anyone else to stop the Doom Syndicate along with you. And for that you should be grateful for me serving you during this time of crisis," Tobias said. His face was red from all the screaming. He suddenly began to sway a little from all the screaming, and felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Great, now I have a fucking headache, thanks to you," Tobias said, combing his head back. He started to walk away and shout out to Roger who was in a taxi.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Megamind said. Tobias had whipped back and looked at alien.

"That's a lot to say for a man who wears L'Oreal's eyeliner for _dramatic _effect. Trust me, Megs, you're not worth it!" With that, Tobias had walked out, leaving Megamind, Bernard, Minion and Roxanne stunned out of their minds. They saw him enter the car and him sped off in the taxi.

_Marriott Hotel_

Tobias had rested in the bathtub, which was a corner room Jacuzzi. It was designed with pillars, and decorated with marble finishing. He wasn't naked, but just in a pair of pajama pants with a large sweater on. Roger had sat on the bed watching him.

"He really made a stunt that foolish without your consent," Roger said, scolding the blue alien in his mind. Tobias had leaned forward and rested his head on the edge support of the tube.

"I'm the fool for coming here," Tobias mourned softly. His voice was a tender ballad, but not something to be ignored.

"C'mon, numpty. You're the only one who can do this. Even your father couldn't go over seas to do this," Roger said, adding flame to the detective's ego, but didn't let it go to his head.

"Whatever. He could have at least told me this before hand. Other's I wouldn't have attack like a belligerent gang member in the studio," Tobias said, rubbing his forehead in aggravation.

"Well _he's_ the damn genius. **He** should be smart enough not to put enclosed information about the Doom Syndicate out there. Otherwise we'd be killed off," Roger said. Tobias started to unrobe himself in the tub, through the clothes on the outside floor.

"I need a good bath. If you don't mind, I would like to spend it alone," Tobias said in a soft and kind matter, but Roger heard depression and anger under it. He left him be and went to the living room.

"Uh, Cunningham? You might wanna wash the hair. It's getting a bit flakey," Roger said. Tobias had scratched his head to see the small flakes fly randomly around his space. He started to get up and walk towards the shower room and closed the door behind him.

_A Few Hours Later_

Tobias had put on a pair of sweats and his bandages. His hair no longer had the teal highlights in his hair. It was a limp and thin mess. He was getting scars on the sides of the chest, and bruise on his left breast. He didn't mind the bruise but the car had worried him. He went on the bed and grabbed his laptop from his thin case. He started up his laptop and waited. Roger suddenly opened the door and walked in with Tobias' phone, which was an old sidekick.

"Sir, Mr. Mind is on the phone. Do you wish to speak to him?" Roger said kindly. Tobias nodded and walked to the man for the phone.

"Yes?" Tobias said. Megamind had cleared his throat.

_"I apologize if I had not concern you first about the commercial awareness. It was foolish and not necessary to do so. I hope we can stop the Doom Syndicate before they arrive tomorrow," _Megamind said over the phone.

"Correct. I apologize if my belligerent behavior had scared you," Tobias said. Megamind had laughed nervously.

_"D'oh it didn't scare me. You just… caught me off guard," _Megamind lied. Tobias hummed in response.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, and we'll wait for the Doom Syndicate on the shore side. I'll explain why. Goodnight," Tobias said, determined. Megamind had said goodnight and hung up first, not wanting to spend another minute with him on the phone. Tobias had hung up too.

"Seems as though he is sorry," Roger said. Tobias had only scoffed. The laptop was on and he immediately went to Firefox Mozilla and waited for it to load.

"Not likely: a man with a narcissistic and egotistic background doesn't just apologize on his own. Minion or Bernard may had given him a piece of their minds," Tobias said. He went into the address bar and typed in Amazon as his address.

"Probably, but still. Just be happy he called," Roger said. Tobias had scratched his left side of his chest through the bandages. He typed in the search box:

FTM Binders

He found the results of 15 under the search and scanned through them randomly to find a white front zipper binder. He clicked on it and saw that it had exactly what he needed. He had added it on his shopping cart. He finally placed his order and smiled faintly.

"What are you smiling about, boy?" Roger said, looked over his screen and saw the binder in the cart list, "You're getting a bra? I thought you were done with that life," Roger said. Tobias knew that Roger didn't know much of medicated transition from the top of his head. So Tobias needed to baby step Roger into the world of a FTM.

"This is a binder. It's like a bra but it flattens the chest area so it can give off the appearance of a man," Tobias said, shutting his computer off and placing it back in his work case.

"You and your FTM and JSYKs and your OMGs. This new world of wonder is just going to kill me one day," Roger said. Tobias only hummed to that comment, but it was true. Life as he knew it was changing. It only seemed as though yesterday he was in a white dress with yellow bows and small Mary Jane's; now he's a detective from Scotland Yard Police Force worker with the former most evil alien there is… that is until he turned good.

He really made a big change in his life, and a good change at that.


End file.
